Toy Dolls
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: The Inquisitors of the church were immortal beings with no souls. As such they were perfect for keeping peace between vampires and humans. Yet with Cordelia's meddling she gained a new chess piece within the failure of a pawn, Akasma. Using the girl as breeding stock she wished to prove that she was the best, and yet the girl proved time and again that she would not bow.
1. Chapter 1

Cool air whispered about the garden, caressing the dark green buds of the young trees. Spring was slowly announcing itself to the world, melting all thee old blood of winter creating a lively atmosphere and opening new paths. Such paths that could lead to a new adventure or career that was blocked off with the icy winter.

However, the paths that Cordelia Sakamaki watched were more literal as she stared out the window of her luxurious mansion. Sitting in straight back chairs not too far away from their mother were three children who couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old. All of them were completely silent in their mother's presence, aware that they were also watching them with her heightened senses.

Her whole body suddenly stiffened and her leaf eyes narrowed as she caught sight of something walking the dirt road that led to the house. Standing up and sweeping some of her exquisite dress behind her, she made a motion with her hand and her children immediately stood up and followed her.

Out into the full moon they came and silently waited. The smell of blood was strong and twisted with the sweet fragrance of roses and young saplings. Soon the smell was accompanied by a figure, two to be exact. One was tall and slender, like a willow, while the other was short as if a child. Both wore heavy robes that wer a dark brown and would normally be worn by clergy of the catholic church.

A smirk played on Cordelia's lips as the two came into the garden, coming to a stop when the vampiress bowed mockingly and shallow. "Welcome to my home, Honorable Ones."

The two bowed in turn, the tall one bowing just as shallow and mocking as Cordelia. "We are fortunate to have made it in time."

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms in an almost bored manner. "I do hope you'll be able to tell me while we have our normal discussion's, Rina."

Rina pushed off her hood to reveal a pale faced woman with large grey eyes and a curved smirk, as if enjoying some kind of joke. "Of course, Lady Cordelia." She turned to the smaller person. "Akasma stay in the garden and await orders."

Actually," The vampiress turned to her silent brood. "stay outside with the girl. It is only fitting that you come face to face with one of these...People."

"I suppose your right Lady Cordelia...Akasma, introduce yourself."

The girl removed her hood and blinked midnight blue eyes, before bowing polietly. "Akasma Buren, Apprentice to Rina Mason the Third Inquisitor for the Holy Church of Rome."

Cordelia gave a low laugh and caressed the girl's tanned skin. "So cute, following perfect orders like the spineless wretch you are~. Anyway," She turned to Rina. "shall we?"

Rina nodded and the two women went into the house, leaving the four children alone in the night. The silence remained awkward and harsh until another wind blew and the smell of blood swirled around the area, making a small red head with acid green eyes growl and cross his arms. "Why do we have to stay here with a stupid girl like her? She smells like blood, but we can't eat her!"

The girl blinked dully. "Of course I smell like blood, I have to deal with your kind every day."

"Then why aren't you dead, you look like a weak little girl!"

Laito sighed while Kanato stayed silent, curious as to what the girl would do. Most children would be quick to pick a fight, but this girl folded her hands into her robes. "Females are the fairer sex, thus it would make sense for me to be weaker than you."

Ayato blinked for a second before glaring. "Did you just insult me?"

"...No."

He shook his head wildly. "Yes you did!" He balled his fists up. "If you think you're so tough then fight me!"

The girl shook her head. "Fighting you before I have taken my test is against the rules."

"I don't care now fight me!"

Akasma balled her fists and separated her feet into a fighting stance. "Fine."

The boy smirked and leaned forward, his fist ready to plow into her face, but she rolled away. When she was on stable ground again she watched the boy regain his balance with a shake of her head. "You're the person I will be expected to watch over, pathetic."

This caused anger to course through the young vampires bones and he attempted to attack her. Each time she moved out of the way and made no real attempt to attack him, just allowing Ayato to stumble on his own. His brothers watched the affair silently, counting down in their heads or when their brother would explode and loose control.

It soon came when the girl tripped him, causing Ayato to fall face first into the grass. Hissing he lurched forward, faster than he had before, and grabbed the girl by her cloak. His eyes flashed with superiority before it crumbled into pain and he dropped her.

Watching with a blank expression, Akasma watched her opponent sag to the ground in pain after his 'manliness' was struck. "You dropped your gaurd."

"T-That's so unfair!"

She shrugged and readjusted her clothes, turning to Ayato's siblings. "Do you want to fight?"

Both of them shook their heads, they hadn't wanted to fight her, she was a girl. Seconds later the back door opened and the two powerful women exited the mansion. Rina seemed disgruntled about something as Cordelia advanced her way to Akasma. "So is the little Dud still alive?"

Akasma paled somewhat as the woman caressed her small face. "No power, no abilities, and no future..." The woman gave a cruel smile. "I'm willing to keep this little pet who understands orders, if anything she may be good breeding stock for my boys."

Rina yanked the girl out of the vampiress' arms. "Such a thing is not allowed Lady Cordelia,"She glanced down at the silent girl. "But if she manages to go against a law then she can be your breeding stock."

Rina bowed and left, dragging the smaller girl with her. Cordelia placed a finger on her cheek, the smirk still playing on her lips as the smell of blood followed after the Inquisitor and her apprentice.

**...**

**A/N: So this will be a wild ride...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: People like this so I'm updating.**

**Guest: This story is about Cordelia and her plans for Akasma. And no there will be no lemons, just very steamy scenes...**

**...**

Cordelia tapped her chin in an irritated manner as she watched her three children do their lessons. She normally had little to do with them during the evenings, but tonight was special since _He_ was coming. On nights such as this she played the doting mother and tried to show off how much her boys knew compared to his other three children.

Each time it generally worked, _He_ seemed somewhat impressed with Ayato's combat abilities, but said nothing else of him becoming the next head. Tonight she would show him that she had a worthy child, and as such he would have to love her more.

A quiet knock at the door, however, could soon be heard. Adjusting her dress she held herself up properly, ready to lavish her husband in all the things a wife could. But instead of her husband walking into the room it was Rina, along with her apprentice.

"What are the two of you doing here." She hissed. "I did not expect you for another three months!"

Rina bowed her head in apology. "I am sorry Lady Cordelia, but I thought you would like your breeding stock."

The words immediately lightened the vampiress' mood. She had not been serious when she told Rina that she would take her brat and train it to be breeding stock, but for it to actually happen. A smirk curled onto her lips, perhaps there was a god.

"And what did the child do." She took several steps to the hooded girl. "Steal a cookie from the jar?"

"Killed a vampire."

Immediately whispers could be heard behind her as her children began debating whether or not she actually could do it. Ignoring them she ripped the hood off and stared down at the small girl. Her tanned skin was blotched with blue and purple from bruises and her midnight blue eyes were down cast. Her plump lips were caked with dried blood and her red hair hung down limp and loose. She looked like a prisoner preparing to be hung, and it delighted Cordelia to no end.

"Is that so? If a vampire could be killed by a child, they deserved death anyway."

Rina shrugged. "I don't care how you look at it, but Akasma has been taken out of the order."

Cordelia shook her head."How sad."

"Don't pretend to be sentimental." The woman pushed the child forward. "She has no purpose in life now, but I did remember what you said about her and thought you would want her."

"That's unnaturally kind of you Rina."

"Don't think too much of it," She snapped. "I'm doing it to expect a favor out of you."Bowing she left the mansion, leaving the beat up child behind.

This was all too good to be true! Not only would Cordelia have Ayato and her other two children to show off, but she also had specialty breeding stock to show _Him_. Giving a low laugh she bent down and caressed the girl's cheek, making her stiffen at the cold touch. "Do you wish to be part of this household?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I only wish to serve the church, not disgusting creatures like you."

"Is that so?" She tiled the girl's head up. "And what does your 'God' think of you? Surely it can't be much since you have been delivered into my hands. Perhaps it was your 'fate' to be brought here."

A smirk curled onto Cordelia's face as she saw the look of confusion taking over the girl's features. She may have been steadfast in the belief that 'God' held sway over everything, but it was obvious that simple word play confused her. Just like any fool who put too much faith in religion.

"Then what is my purpose of being here?"

Cordelia, stroked her chin. "Breeding stock for my sons, you should be honored since they are _His_ children after all."

The girl glanced at the three boys and bit the inside of her mouth to keep from saying something rude. "If God sent me here for that reason I will fulfill it."

"Excellent!" She pushed the child away. "For now you will do lessons like my sons and be treated just as they are. I expect you to be smart since you happened to come from _that place,_ understand?"

The girl nodded gravely. "Yes...Lady Cordelia."

The quick knock of a door and moments later a young vampire male arrived. Huffing he went over to Cordelia and handed her a note with an elaborate red crest on the snow white envelope. Snatching it from the man's hands she stormed off to her room, already knowing what it entailed.

When the woman left Akasma just stood there, staring awkwardly at the floor. Being sent away from _That Place _had been quite the disgrace for the eight year old, but to be sent to vampires as breeding stock was an insult that she could never recover from.

"So you'll be staying with us now?"

She looked up sharply to stare at the glaring Ayato. "Yes, but only if it remains God's will."

"You care too much about religion." He said. "Here none of that matters, just making sure you can please _Him _and Mother, don't forget that."

Akasma didn't reply, feeling as if the whole world would swallow her up and destroy her. If God cared so much...Why did he place her here?

**...**

Several days went by and Akasma quickly adjusted to her new life. Each evening she would wake up and begin her lessons with the boys and by midnight they would be done. Once that time came they were left to their own devices, which normally was chasing Kanato's bas that got away. Other times they would play some sport which would cause Ayato to brag about how good he was.

In the course of all of this Cordelia would demand for Akasma to come to her quarters and she would simply stare at her and gloat over her new breeding stock. Before sending her away with words of discouragement of religion.

Even with all of this Akasma was still confused as to why she lived within the mansion and her place among the vampires. She understood she was breeding stock, but she also knew most breeding stock was not treated so well by their masters. Thinking about all of this she didn't pay too much attention when she cut herself with a knife while baking a cake with Kanato.

The smell of fresh blood didn't catch her attention right away due to the fact she always smelled of the stuff, it didn't hit her until Kanato's cold hands were on her now blood hands.

"Your blood is so dark." He murmured. "It smell sweet too."

Akasma stiffened and curled her cut fingers into her palm. "Yes, now let me go so I can wash it off."

Using more force than nessecary the vampire forced her fingers out and brought them to his lips. "I can do it for you, it would be faster."

Staring in warped fascination, Akasma watched as the vampire began suckling her fingers, forcing the blood from the wound. Soon her fingers had no more blood leaking from them, but this didn't deter Kanato, moving his tongue up her hand he soon made it to the vein of her wrist and bit down.

Shrieking the girl suddenly returned to the world of the living, moving her hands angrily, just for the fangs to go in deeper. Her violent outburst and continuous struggle did nothing for her condition and within minutes dots began taking over her vision. Sinking to the floor and feeling her consciousness leaving her she muttered something low under her breath.

"God...Save me..."

**...**

**A/N: Heh, I think the law where if you get something good something bad happens applies to Cordelia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**Sleeping Moon: Thanks! You'll be surprised where they both go.**

**KRedCali86: It is? You'd think there'd be more. At any rate, thanks!**

**...**

"Is she alive?"

"If you want to call it that."

Akasma whimpered as something cold touched her hand. When she jerked her hand away the thing suddenly gripped her appendage, keeping it locked in an iron grip. Slowly opening her eyes she came face to face with a dark eyed vampire. His hand was gripping her's as he wrapped a thing piece of gauze around the punctured wrist.

Behind them was a glaring Cordelia, but when their eyes met she seemed to visibly relax. "As long as she's alive and her ovaries work, I don't care about much else."

The man stabbed a pin in the gauze to keep it closed. "She's well enough, but if you want healthy offspring from her you're going to have to keep the blood letting to a minimum."

"Of course doctor." Cordelia went up behind him and casually massaged his shoulders. "Thank you so much for taking care of her."

"Anything for you Cordelia."

He turned slightly and connected their lips. The sight was absolutely disgusting to Akasma and it only grew worse as it became more heated. Turning away from the lust induced frenzy she looked down at her wrist. Blood seeped through her new bandage, allowing her to see that the damage was deep, but she was more worried about how long she had been bleeding.

She knew Kanato bit her at two in the morning, but if he had gone unchecked for any length of time, she knew that her body was severely damaged. Sitting up somewhat she maneuvered out of the bed and slipped out of the room, going unnoticed by the two adults.

Since it was morning she figured she now had no place to go, especially with the people rampaging in her room. Walking aimlessly through the halls she soon managed to get to the other side of the mansion. Here she found the lights dimmed and the curtains pulled over the large windows.

The sudden sound of childish arguing caught the girl's ears and she drifted to it, coming up to a door that had a light coming from the cracks. Placing her ear next to it she could distinctly hear the triplets arguing with each other.

"It's unfair that I've still gotta study." Quiet scribbling followed the comment.

"It's partly your fault since you didn't finish in time, Ayato."

"Shut up, Laito! You already know Mother just doesn't care about anything else except getting attention."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard. "Mother isn't like that."

"Tch, grow up Kanato. You're starting to sound like that new girl, all stupid and cutsey sounding when talking about her religion."

Akasma frowned and was about to walk away when Laito began talking again. "You'll have to get used to her though, she's supposed to be staying for awhile."

"Tch, she's only breeding stock, she won't live that long."

"Not until we get older..."

"..." A sound of disgust could be heard from inside the room. "I can't believe we've gotta do _that _with _her_."

Akasma's own stomach went sour at the thought. She wanted nothing to do with the boys, especially when it came to _that_. Now that she was thinking about it, why would Cordelia want her while she was a child? It was impossible for her to conceive at such a young age, and even if she wasn't, the child would be deformed and sickly.

Shuddering she left the door and went off to the kitchen to curl up by the oven.

**...**

Over the next few weeks Cordelia noticed that her children and Akasma had been acting awkwardly around each other. She personally didn't care, but soon found herself bored by the awkward situations. Tapping a finger against her cheek she stood in front of the four children. "Today you all will be working on your combat skills."

The children glanced at each other, excitement already beginning to buzz in the air. For the triplets it was rare for their mother to take an active interest in their education, she normally wanted to know exactly how much they completed and that was it. The fact that they could prove to their mother that they payed attention was rare, and they weren't missing out on this opportunity.

For Akasma she simply wanted to beat the anger and confusion into someone else. She had no idea what was going on with her life, but if she had a chance for stress relief then she would welcome it. Not only that, but she also wanted to prove to Cordelia that she wasn't something that could easily be manipulated.

"Ayato and Akasma shall go first," She said. "then Kanato shall take on the winner."

**...**

They all trooped outside into the garden, Ayato and Akasma in the center of an impromptu fighting ring. The boy glared viciously at the girl, just waiting to tear into her ever since he humiliated her that last time. The girl, however, didn't move out of her standing position and just stared at the boy with a blank expression.

"Go."

As soon as the words feel from Cordelia's lips Ayato rushed to punch the girl, but she quickly caught it and using the momentum she punched him in the gut. As he stumbled back she straightened herself out and watched the vampire with amused eyes.

The younger boy glared and launched himself at her again, each punch and kick attempting to touch skin. However each show of aggression was blocked and quickly retaliated, which only made Ayato furious. Finally giving up on trying to impress his mother he fought the girl with raw force, finally making contact.

Akasma fell to the ground, her jaw bruised. As she struggled to get up Ayato quickly pounced on her and began punching her, furry and hate behind each action. Even when he could feel something warm and wet on his knuckles he didn't stop, it wasn't until his own mother threw him back that he finally calmed down.

"What a horrible son you are," Cordelia said as she pressed a hand onto Akasma's bloody face. "nearly killing my special breeding stock."

Ayato could only stare at his mother, acid green eyes widening in shock over her words. Balling his hands into small fists he glared at the comatose girl with all the hate he could muster. One day he was going to kill that girl, and he was going to prove to his mother that he was the best.

**...**

**A/N: Ayato hates her yet will have to have sex with her later in life, wonderful. Heh, I hate writing these kid scenes, but this is the last one.**


End file.
